1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to containers, and more particularly, to detachable and changeable message banding for nursery containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many nursery containers have been designed in the past. None of them, however, comprise the novel features of the present invention for providing changeable messaging banding that is mounted within band and rim assemblies that are secured onto a nursery container assembly.